Dark Secrets
by teamtorettosupporter
Summary: Katie Bell finds herself in the hands of a certain Death Eater. But why is he helping her? And what could he possibly gain from this?
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Secrets **

_Disclaimer: Characteres are not mine, I'm just borrowing_

Katie Bell was running like a madwoman. She, like many other witches and wizards had been shopping in Diagon Alley when the Death Eaters attacked. It was sudden and without warning and the Death Eaters had started throwing curses immediatly.

The blonde dared a look over her shoulder. Damn, she was beeing followed. She held her Wand in the direction of her follower, shouting curses at him. Distracted through this, she didn't notice were she was running.

„Damn it Bell! Stop it, you're going to hurt yourself!", shouted her follower after another poorly performed spell he dodged easily. Katie slowed down, stunned. Who was that? How did he know her name?

„Who are you? What do you want from me?" she screeched panicked as she realized she was stuck.

She was backing against the wall that was blocking her way.

The Death Eater stopped running and came slowly towards her. Realizing she was about to try to hex him again he pulled his mask down.

„It's just me Bell." rubbing a hand over his forehead, mask in hand, was none other than Marcus Flint. Katie stared. It was unmistakable him. He had outgrown his trollish looks, his teeth were set straight and there was dark stuble as proof he hadn't shaved for at least 3 days, but it sure as hell was him.

„Flint!" Katies voice was a pitch higher than normal.

„Hi Katie. It's been a while." The broad man smiled at her.

„What do you want?" Katie asked.

„Trying to keep you from getting yourself killed. Even if you aren't making it easy." he answered somberly.

„Why would you do that? Your friends sure would want to get me killed, haven't you heard, I'm a blood traitor now, no better than a Muggleborn." Katie shoot back. Marcus grinned. There she was, the little Spitfire he enjoyed arguing with back at Hogwarts.

„You're a pureblood Katie. Even though that doesn't matter to me personally, it's going to be easier to save your life because of that. And my friends certainly wouldn't want to get you killed. They know what I would do to them if they did." Marcus looked at her seriously.

„And why would you care?" Katie drawled sarcasticly.

„Why do you think no one has been after you? You know what happened to most of the blood traitors by now. So explain to me why you've been safe and sound even though you haven't left the country?" Markus roared, desperatly trying to keep his temper in check.

Katie looked at him stunned. Marcus had to remind himself that she couldn't know what he had done for her. Regaining his composure he took a few steps closer to her. „I've been keeping you safe, and if you let me, I'll keep doing just that." he said, staring directly into her green eyes.

Katie just opened and closed her mouth several times. Unable to form a coherent thought much less a sentence.

In this moment, another Death Eater rounded the corner. „Flint!" he bellowed.

„I'm right here, Pucey. No need to get your panties in a twist." Marcus drawled in reply.

„What are you doing?" Pucey asked, keeping a safe distance from them.

„What does it look like? I'm consoling my fiance, of course. You guys scared the shit out of her. Told you it was a bad idea to pull a stunt like this here, were our own people are among the crowd."

Marcus shot back, now every bit the intimidating man he was.

Fiance? Katie thought irritated but to afraid to say anything.

Adrian Pucey meanwhile looked scared shitless. „Damn." he mumbeld. „I.. I'm sorry Bell."

Katie merely nodded in his direction, dimly registrating she was clutching Flint's arm tightly.

Marcus let out and audible sight.

„Look man, I'm going to take her home. You gotta sort this shit out yourself." he spoke in Puceys direction. Adrian just nodded and turned to walk back to the others.

„Hold on." was all he said to Katie before he apparated them to his Manor.

Katie was feeling a little queasy, like always after side-by-side apparation and kept holding onto Marcus even though they were standing on steady ground.

After a few moments she looked around her and noticed she was standing in a huge entrance room, the floor out of white marble.

„Were are we?" she asked lowly. „Home" was Marcus curt answer.

„Come on, we've got much to discuss." and just like that, he was leading her into a room to his left, that seemed to be a study. He positioned her on a chair in front of his desk and poured them both a drink. „Here." he pushed on of the glasses in her hand and drowned his in one gulp.

Katie merely eyed the glas. „Drink up, trust me, you'll need it." Marcus encouraged her.

Katie did as he told. Pulling a face at the strong burning sensation the whiskey left in her throat.

After a little coughing, she felt her senses come back to her.

„What is the meaning of all this Flint?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

„I told you. I've been trying to keep you safe." he answered.

„But why?" Katie asked fiercly.

„Let's say, a mutual friend suggested it." Marcus drawled.

„Good one. We don't have mutual friends." Katie shot back in a no-nonsense voice.

Marcus merely raised an eyebrow. Katies mind was reeling. It couldn't be, she hadn't had any contact since... she let out a gasp.

„I see you remembered her." Marcus sounded amused.

„Alicia?" she asked. Angry with herself for sounding this guilty.

„Exactly. Mrs. Warrington, even though she was sad you abandoned her like that when she's done nothing expect marrying the man she loved, does not want to see you hurt."

Katie had to look down so he wouldn't notice the tears in her eyes.

But Marcus hunched on his heels in front of her and put a finger under her chin, lifting it up.

„She's still your friend, You know?" he said affectionately. Katies tears started to roll down her cheeks. „I've been a horrible friend to her." „You can make it up to her." Marcus assured.

Katie dried her tears with the back of her hand.

„Why did she ask you?" she wanted to know.

„Because of something silly Cassius told her." Marcus waved his hand in the air. „It doesn't matter."

„Why did you call me your fiance?" Katie simply asked the next question.

„Because that's what you officially are. I needed a srong enough claim on you so no one would dare go after you." Marcus answered, sounding a little too pleased with himself.

„How did we came to be? Officially?" Katie prodded on, even though she had a bad feeling about it.

„You've had the hots for me since Hogwarts. We met after the Falcons- Puddlemere Game last Spring, I invited you to join me for a drink for old times sake. The rest goes unsaid..." Marcus stated.

Katie had blushed at his first sentence. He couldn't know how close to home he hit... She had indeed had a crush on him back in Hogwarts.

„Listen, I know you might have had different plans, but Alicia agreed that it was the safest position for you. I've had a room prepared for you, we can go collect a few of your belongings from your flat. You'll stay here from now on. I suppose I can't keep you out of the social events without people growing suspicious, but the women usually stand togehter and make small talk and Alicia will help you with getting through this. You don't even have to kiss me or anything, we'll simply say we arent the PDA type of couple. A little affectionate behaviour will be necessary, but I do belive your acting skills are good enough for that."Marcus made a small break and continued a little lower „This war will only get worse and I can't protect you from afar anymore. Today opened my eyes. I've almost been to late. This can't happen again. I won't be responcible for your death."

Katie stared at him silently for what felt like hours. „Ok." was all she said after a while.

Marcus looked at her like she had grown a second head.

„Ok? Thats all? I thought you were putting up a fight or otherwise creating Gryffindor-Drama." he asked scandaliced.

„I'm not a little girl anymore, Marcus. I know this is a dangerous world we live in, and I won't put up a fight with you when you're risking your own life to keep me safe. We'll make this work. I'd like if we could get my stuff today, I'd also like to see Alicia if that'd be possible and we need to get to know each other, cause I'm sure the other Women at this „social gatherings" will ask questions and I can't be engaged without knowing anything about my bethrothed." Katie stated, her hands on Marcus shoulders.

**AN: Hey Guys, I'm back :) While writing this, it was for my eyes only, but i thought, what the hell... there's too few out there about this couple. This is unedited, and i haven't written anything in... damn...3 years? So please have mercy, i know my grammar sucks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Secrets**

**Chapter 2**

_Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing_

_Thanks for the Reviews!_

„Please tell me you wont bring all of these plush teddys." Marcus stood in the middle of Katies Bedroom and looked like he was getting a headache.

„No. I'll only pack necessary things." Katie shot back, still head first in her wardrobe.

„That's good to hear. Does that mean we'll be finished here soon?"

„Marcus!" Katie's head came in sight again. „This was your idea! I need clothes you know? Not to mention that I don't have anything to wear to this „social gatherings" you mentioned!"

„Katie I don't know if you noticed, but I've more then enough money. That means you as my fiance can spend ludicrous sums of galleons on new dresses and robes and whatever you want." Marcus tried to reassure her.

„We're just acting! I can't throw your money out for this kinda things." Katie argued.

„Everyone has to believe that we're madly in love and about to marry! So I need you to spend money on fancy clothes to make this look real!" Marcus threw back.

Katie blinked several times. „I never looked at it like this..." she admitted.

„Well, now, what else do you need?"

„I'll just head to the bathroom and get my toiletries and then we can leave." Katie soothed him.

Half an hour later they were back to Flint Manor.

„I'll show you to your room." Marcus said, leading the way up the stairs. When they arrived he opened the door and showed Katie in. „There's the bathroom." he pointed to a door on the right side of the large bedroom. „My room is right across the hallway. If you need anything. I'll let you settle in, just get me when you're ready to go over to the Warringtons." Katie nodded and smiled at him. Marcus had turned around when her hand shot up and held onto his arm. He turned around raising a questioning brow. „Thank you Marcus." was all she said. Marcus threw her a smug smirk.

„You're welcome."

He stepped into his room and closed the door behind him, leaning his back against it. Now, that went far better than he ever dared to hope. She was being civil, called him by his first name, and didn't seem to be opposed to the idea of being engaged to him, well... acting like it...

Katie was looking around the room in awe. She wouldn't have a hard time staying here for a while. When she was ready putting her few belongings away she wrung her hands a little unsure what to do. Yes, Marcus said to come get him when she was ready to visit Alicia, but she unpacked everything in not even half an hour, surely he expected her to need more time. Maybe he was busy? Katie decided to just go over and ask him if they could go.

She knocked on the door rather hesitantly. When no one answered she knocked again. „Marcus?"

She tried the doorknob and opened the door just enough to see him lying on his bed.

„Marcus?" she asked again. Slowly inching towards him. She lightly put her hand on his shoulder. Katie hadn't even time to cry out when Marcus suddenly grabbed her and pulled her to his chest.

„It's just me." Katie hurried to say. Marcus opened his eyes and blinked rapidly. „Hi." he bit out.

Marcus made no move to let her go and Katie was to shocked to try to get off him.

„I'm sorry. I just thought..." she started. „Don't be." Marcus interrupted her.

„I'm just a little jumpy"he smiled up at her. Katie found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss him...

She was leaning in when someone knocked on the door and drawled: „See honey, I told you they're probably busy." Katie and Marcus just looked up at him. In the door stood a smugly smirking Cassius Warrington, his wife Alicia only a step behind him.

Marcus sat up abruptly, ending up with Katie sitting on him, straddling his lap. „Hello Alicia. Warrington." Katie found her voice back. „Hello Katie." Alicia smiled at her somewhat embarrassed.

„Miss Bell, you're indecent." Cassius drawled, looking everywhere but at the couple sitting on the bed. Katie gaped at him in shock, than looked down at herself to see her shirt billowing open. She blushed fiercely as Marcus hands came up from her waist to button the buttons back up. „Sorry for that." he mumbled shyly.

„Well, you two finish up, we will wait downstairs." and with that Cassius steered his protesting wife back down the stairs.

„Well, that was embarrassing." Katie sighed. Leaning her head on Marcus shoulder.

„What are you doing?" Marcus asked. Unsure of what to make of her behavior, because he couldn't think straight when she was this close to him.

Katie looked at him startled. „I...I'm sorry." she stumbled out, trying to get up, but Marcus refused to let her go. „Katie. I didn't mean it like that." he rumbled lowly. Pulling her face back to him and pushing his lips onto hers. Katie immediately responded. Molding herself even closer to Marcus chest and kissing him back passionately. Marcus let out a low moan. Opening Katies lips with his tongue.

After a few moments he gave her a little peck on the lips and whispered: „We should get downstairs." Katie looked glorious. Her hair was ruffled, her lips swollen and she had a fierce blush on her cheeks. „Yeah, you're right." she panted, scrambling off his lap. Marcus got up after her and straightened his clothes, while Katie spelled her hair back in place, thinking what the hell just happened.

„There you are. We were beginning to worry you two had more than a quickie in mind." Cassius snickered, what earned him a glare from Marcus and a light slap against the shoulder from his wife. Marcus and Katie strolled into the sitting area, Marcus hand firmly pressed on Katies back, urging her to move forward.

"Would you mind to.." Katie started, but Marcus already nodded. "Come on Cassius, lets have a drink in my study." "I'm not interested in girl talk anyway." Cassius waved of, while standing up.

The two men left the room. Katie sat down opposite Alicia, wringing her hands nervously.

"Listen, I..." she started, the same time Alicia said "Katie..." The two friends looked at each other and started laughing. "Ok, ok, I'll go first!" Katie said getting serious.

"I am so so sorry for the way I treated you. I was narrow minded and thought you were changing sides because you were suddenly thinking your friends were unsuited for a pureblood witch. I thought you were turning your nose up on us bloodtraitors and Muggleborns. I never even aknowledegd that you could be in love with Warrington... Until Marcus mentioned it this morning.

I feel so dumb now. I know I'm the worlds worst friend and I seriously have no idea how I can ever make this up to you. But I'll try! And Thank you." Katie said, smiling but with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry too. I should've explained. I know to you it must've seemed like I'dve been brainwashed overnight, but it was a decision that was a long time coming and it wasn't a political decission... I understood why you behaved like that though. I won't say it didn't hurt, it did, but I'm past that and I want us to be friends again. Even though I'm pretty sure you'll lose the others over your relationship with Flint. And Thank you for what?"

Katie looked at her friend incredulous. "My relationship with Flint? You were the one suggesting it to him as a way to keep me safe. It's an act."

Alicia raised an eyebrow. "I did?" Katie blinked several times. "You didn't? What? But he told me... Why would he lie to me?"she blurted out.

"I never suggested something like this. I talked to him about you, yes. He seemed genuinely interested. I might've said that I'm worried about you and wished I could somehow get you out of the mess you made...He's always had his eye on you. Maybe he wasn't ready to confess his love for you so he told you it was my idea?" Alicia wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "And anyways, you ARE calling him by his first name, and if it's all an act, what audience were you two acting for in his bedroom getting all cozy?"

Katie looked lost. "I... I... Merlin Leesh, you know I had a crush on him his last two years at Hogwarts."

Alicia smirked, but grabbed Katies hands in her own. "No matter if Flint got this idea himself, it's good for you. His position in the rangs of...our lord." Alicia scrunched her nose as Katies eyes got wide in shock, "is just as secure as Cassius' is. F... Marcus took a great risk in swooping you away like this.", her voice dropped to a whisper, "You were standing in the top field of bloodtraitor suspects. Cassius told me. I've been bawling my eyes out because of it. I'm grateful you don't have to experience what the others on this list have. This world may not be merciful, but it's still worth living in. Don't judge me for this please, but I think this war is already lost. We need to accommodate."

"So it was a political decission." Katie sat up straighter, getting a little room between her and her friend.

"No. I've been with Cassius since the end of our 5th year. After Graduation there was no need to keep it a secret anymore. So he asked my father for my hand in marriage. You know my parents, they were thrilled that a Warrington wanted their little girl.", Alicia had a little smile on her lips,

"So I got to marry the love of my life and got dragged into the real world. My parents are just symphathizers, Cassius' aren't. He had to take the mark when we were back from our honeymoon. It wasn't my choice to make. It wasn't his either." Alicia reached for Katies hands again. The younger one gave her dark haired friend a reassuring squeeze. "You could've told me about Cassius. You knew about my scandalous fascination with Marcus." Katie scolded playfully.

"Only because you're as open as a book. If you would've been a little more subtle about your staring I wouldn't have noticed, therefore wouldn't have known about your little crush." Alicia laughed.

After a little more than an hour Cassius and Marcus came back into the sitting room. Announcing it was already late, Cassius collected the coats and helped his wife into hers.

"Good night! I'll see you soon." Katie hugged Alicia tightly, before her friend walked over to her husband and wound her arms around him. With an audible PLOP they apparated home.

Katie turned to face Marcus. "Now you owe me an explanation. Alicia said she never suggested this" she waved her hands between them.

"She said that?" Marcus asked. "Yes!" Katie shouted.

"Hm."was all Marcus said to that before he turned to walk back in the sitting room. "Oh no! You wont leave me standing like this!" Katie screeched holding onto his arm.

"What do you want to hear from me Katie?" Marcus asked. "Your friend was worried about you, my friend is married to her, so he was worried about her worrying over you constantly. So he asked me if I could do this for him. Now we're here."

Katie scrunched her forehead together in thought.

"So you didn't lie to me. It was Alicia who got you to do this. Just not herself but through her husband."

Marcus smirked. "What did you think this was about?"

Katie blushed furiously. "Nothing." "Thought I had a thing for little Gryffindors?" he leered. "No!" Katie blushed an even darker shade of red and bolted out of the room.

"Running from me now, Katie? No 2 hours past I had you panting for more!" Marcus laughed after her.

_Oh Merlin what had she done! _Katie felt like a silly little girl now, falling for him like that. Thinking he could be anything different than the asshole he was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Secrets**

**Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing_

_Thank you for all the nice reviews! I'll try hard to update regularly! _

"Katie, come on dinner is ready." Marcus pounded on the door to Katies bedroom.

„I'll be down in a second." Katie shouted back, desperately trying to fix her make up and hair.

„Women..." Marcus mumbled under his breath before trudging down the steps.

Katie meanwhile stared herself down in the mirror. "You can do this Katie. You won't let Flint of all people humiliate you like this. There's nothing you feel for him except hatred. These are not butterflies in your stomach when he touches you, it's just the urge to vomit." she ranted. Nodding at the mirror one last time she turned around and went downstairs to the dinning room.

They ate in silence. When the houself came to put the dishes away Marcus all but shoved a protesting Katie into the sitting room.

"So, we should get to know each other a little. And we don't have much time for it so we better start now. Did Alicia tell you about the Higgs wedding on Saturday? We'll have to make an appearance. Terence is a friend of mine and his fiance told me you know each other, it's Cassandra Nott." Katie looked at him wide eyed.

"Cassie's getting married?" "Yes. It's a good thing you've got another friend than Alicia in our social circle. Cassandra will make sure all the gold digging tramps who thought they'd have a chance to become the next Mrs Flint will play nice." Marcus made an uneasy face at mentioning this.

Katie blinked several times. "I can fend for myself. You know that. I broke your jaw once." she pointed out.

Marcus laughed at that. "Yeah, I'll never forget that. But that was Quidditch, Katie. We shouldn't underestimate the situation. These women can be really dangerous. You'll have to convince them that I'm yours. I will do anything to get you out of this alive, but we need to work together to accomplish that. "

"It won't be a problem. I can be really possessive. If one of these sluts so much as looks at you I'll put her in her place." Marcus nodded. "Well, good then. Should we start with the basics?"

Katie raised an eyebrow. "This was your idea, you start."

"Ok then. My full name is Katherine Nicole Bell, I'm 19 years old. I've got an older brother, James. I'm pureblood, my Dad works at the ministry, Mom works for Gringotts. We're not rich, but have always had enough money to consider us above the average. I'm a healer in training, at least if I'm still allowed to work.." she threw him a glare, "I enjoyed Quidditch, but can now only watch because of this stupid cursed necklace. I'm reading a lot of medical stuff and haven't talked to most of my so called "close friends" for a while." Katie kept her gaze locked on her hands.

"That are quite a few things I didn't know." Marcus tried to smile.

"So, full name is Marcus Anthonius Flint, 23, pureblood, no siblings. Father keeps the family business running. Mostly real estates and investment stuff. My mother doesn't work. Even though she will tell you that she is soo very busy planning this and that charity bullshit. You know what I'm doing. Even if I think Quidditch wont matter in a few months I still plan on winning the cup. If you want to you're allowed to work. I don't want to imprison you here. You know my friends from Hogwarts. It's mostly the same gang, minus Malfoy after that stunt he pulled. He got what he deserved for almost killing you."

Katie looked up to him, stunned. "Well, nice to know you're not friends with him anymore. I don't think I could pretend to be nice towards him." Marcus nodded. They were both silent for a while.

"I need to give you something." Marcus suddenly shot up, darting towards his study.

Katie furrowed her brows but waited patiently. Flint came back with a little box.

He sat down next to Katie, a little closer than before and opened the box, presenting her a beatuiful ring. "It's been in the family for over 6 generations. Who should believe us if you weren't even wearing an engagement ring." Marcus said earnestly, holding his hand out for Katie to place hers in it. Almost as if in a daze she did so. Eyes switching back and forth between the ring and Marcus. "But if it's been in the family all this time you shouldn't give it to me." she told him, even though not really protesting.

"And do what? Get you a new one? That wouldn't be conspicuous at all. You know how this things work. We'll have to keep the traditions. Your friend is wearing the Warrington-ring, Cassandra is wearing the ring Terence mother and grandmother and so on wore before her. In these circles everyone would notice something is amiss if you were to wear a new ring. " Marcus smirked, already putting the ring on her finger.

The blonde felt a little tingle going all the way up her arm as the ring adapted itself to her size.

After a while Katie coughed awkwardly. "Yeah, but that's different. They love each other."

His trademark Slytherin smirk slipped of his face. "I'm sorry. I did what I had to to keep you alive. I know this is not the romantic Engagement girls dream about. But at least you'll live. And even if our side wins and we'll go through with this marriage, we at least like each other well enough, don't we? There are many marriages that were arranged once and turned out good." He looked her in the eyes, trying to make out her feelings about this.

Katie let out a deep breath." I suppose so. It could be far worse. I'm grateful I'm not tortured and killed... But back to the present. Higgs and Cassies Wedding on Saturday. I'll need to find a dress then."

"I already thought of that. Alicia will pick you up from work. Don't look like that, I knew I could never talk you out of it, so I didn't even try. I've got training in the afternoon, so she will take you shopping. You'll need to be finished by 7p.m. Because my parents have invited us for dinner. Your parents will be there as well. I'm going to formaly announce our Engagement." Marcus stated. Katie looked at him strangely.

"Guess I never thought we would have to lie to our parents..." she mumbled.

"I asked your father for your hand a few weeks back. He knows what I am, and he knows what I'm doing for you. He said it's better to leave your mum in the dark. My parents can't find out the truth or my father will kill me for being a stupid romantic fool. He doesn't know about your heroics and is content with you being a pureblood. So all in all, You can talk to your dad and to me and basically lie to everyone else."

Katie looked at him shocked. "You told my dad? Marcus why did you do that? What if he.."

Marcus stopped her with a chaste kiss on the lips. "Don't worry about it. He wont do anything. We share a primal goal. Keeping you alive and unharmed through this war. I needed to tell someone in case something happens to me and/ or we lose the war. I wont have you in trouble for being a Death Eater wife in this case. So if it happens, your dad will take care of you."

She was too stunned to speak, so she hugged Marcus and hid her face in the crook of his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Secrets**

**Chapter 4**

_Disclaimer: Big shocker: I still don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters..._

_And as always thank you for the reviews, followers and favorites, I greatly appreciate it =)_

_P.S.: Sorry for the delay, in fact, I had everything written except the actual dinner conversation and just didn't really know where I was going with it..._

Katie had a hard time trying to work. She'd been erratic since Marcus announced they were to have dinner with their parents. Not quite sure how she had managed to get through the day without harming on of the patients, she was relieved when her shift was over. Quickly changing she bolted out of the hospital, almost running her friend over in the process. "Hey now! Careful Katie." Alicia laughed, holding her friend by the shoulders. "If my husband has the right of it, it's not _ladylike _to run over people." Both girls giggled, starting to stroll towards the Apparation point.

"So, when did my fiance and you start to plot against me?" Katie playfully nudged the older girl with her shoulder.

"I didn't do anything." Alicia grinned brightly. "And since when are you calling Flint your fiance?"

"Since he put an engagement ring on my finger." she replied somberly.

The brunet skipped to a halt, grabbing Katies hand. "Oh my... Katie! How could you let him do this if its supposed to be an act? Is this about your silly crush on him back in school? Be rational!" she whispered appalled, pulling her in a corner and laying a silencing charm over them. The younger witch was taken aback by her friends outburst. "He is keeping me alive. We are engaged, so I needed an engagement ring. What's the matter with you? I'm safe with Marcus." "But that isn't a normal engagement ring. Didn't he tell you? It's old magic, it's binding you to him. Most great wizarding houses had these made centuries ago. You... Katie you can't take it of till there's his wedding band on your finger and his son in your womb." Alicias face was contorted in worry.

Katie tried to keep her face blank. How could he _not_ tell her this? _You can't tell anyone the thruth _she remembered Marcus words. Her mind was reeling. She had to lie to her friend. It was the only way. _Might as well go for it_ she thought.

"I love him."

After a surprised gasp Alicia continually opened and closed her mouth, gaping at her friend.

"You do? Then why did you tell me it's an act? What are you playing at Katie?" Alicia sounded genuinely upset now. "Because it was supposed to be an act. But I'm afraid on my side it isn't. I know this is no fairy tale, but don't expect me to be upset about the ring when it's granting me things I want." _Oh Merlin Katie, that was a bit too much, she'll never buy it..._Katie thought panicked while waiting for Alicias reaction.

But to her surprise her friend had tears in her eyes. "Oh Kates! I'm sorry." she hugged the younger one impulsively. "You deserve to be happy. I just thought..." Katie hushed her. "I know you ment well. But you don't need to worry about me. I'm right were I want to be." She should have become an actress rather than a healer...

They made their way to Diagon Alley, where Alicia ushered Katie into Madame Malkins to find her a few dresses.

"No chance in hell am I going to wear a green dress!" Katie screeched, pushing the offending piece of fabric back to her friend. Alicia couldn't hold her laughter back.

"Why not? You look really good in green, plus Flints face will be worth it." They bickered back and forth until Madame Malkins herself convinced Katie to at least try it on.

Alicia gasped when the blonde exited the changing room. "I suppose it's not so bad." she grudgingly accepted. Alicia was about to retort when Katie hold her hand up in surrender. "Ok, ok. It's great, I'll take it." She decided on a few other dresses, even a silver one among them, but made sure to get a red one as well. She had a weird feeling when she took the money Marcus gave her out of her purse to pay. "I feel awful spending so much of his money on dresses." she whispered to Alica. The other one just rolled her eyes. "Oh please, this is probably pocket change to him. He expects you to spend it on dresses. Don't feel bad for it."

It was already late so the two friends bid each other goodbye and apparated home.

Katie put the dresses away carefully, laying the shorter blue one that she was going to wear tonight out on her bed. It was a neckholder dress, ending just over her knees. She decided to take a quick shower and didn't bother locking the door.

Marcus arrived at home a little after 6pm. "Welcome home Master. The mistress is upstairs master." The house elf squeaked. "Thank you Effie." Marcus nodded, thinking about having to talk to Katie about the way Effie was adressing her. He trudged down the hall and up the stairs. "Katie?" he knocked on her door. When she didn't answer he simply opened it and walked in. Just at the same time Katie emerged the bathroom, completely naked.

Marcus could only stare at her open mouthed, Katie herself looked like a deer cought in the headlights. "Hi." Marcus dumbly said, trying to pry his eyes off of her body. "Hi"she answered, blushing fiercely and moving to cover up.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask if you're ready. I see you need a minute, I'll wait downstairs." and with that he turned and closed the door behind him. _Merlin how was he to keep his hands off her now? _It had been bad before, but now that he'd actually seen what he had fantasized about for months...

Marcus walked downstairs wishing he had time for a cold shower.

He waited impatiantly, still trying to get the thoughts of Katies nacked body out of his head. He didn't even notice the object of his longing, until she stood in front of the stairs. Looking mesmerizing in a blue dress and black heels. Her hair was curled, so it fell in soft waves down her shoulders.

After composing himself as much as possible he coughed "You look beautiful Katie."

Katie blushed slightly. "Thank you." "I already got your coat." Marcus announced, handing it to her. Katie smiled at him and put it on. Holding onto his muscled arm, she nodded and Marcus apparated them to his parents Manor.

They arrived on the porch and Marcus tried hard to ignore how her hands tightened around his arm.

"You ready?" he asked, bending down to her. To his surprise Katie smiled.

"As ready as I'll be. Why? You afraid?" "Of course not. Was just worried you'd do something gryffindory..." he muttered. Knocking on the front door. Katie tried her best to stifle her laugh.

The Houself opened the door and led them into the dinning room, where Marcus parents along with Mr. and Mrs. Bell were already standing together doing smalltalk.

Marcus mother noticed them first. "Marcus!" she greeted cheerfully, before hugging her son, totally against everything that was tought in eticette lessons, what turned Katies formerly forced smile into an honest one. Marcus mother in the meantime turned from her son to his fiance. "And you must be Katherine! My, what a beauty! I'm so happy to finally meet you." Mrs. Flint chattered and, to Katies surprise, hugged her as well. "Good evening Mrs. Flint. It's nice to meet you" Katie replied politely. "Oh my dear! We are family now! Call me Monica." Mrs. Flint gushed. Clearly smitten with her daughter in law. "Now love, stop hogging the guests." her husband chided, patting his son on the back. " A pleasure to meet you." he greeted Katie, pressing a kiss to her hand. After Katies parents greeted them the group made their way to the dinning table.

The houseelf served dinner after the Flints and Bells had all sat down, Marcus scooting Katies chair for her like a gentleman. After a little smalltalk about everyones work (Katie noticed that indeed Marcus hadn't exaberated about Monicas tight Charity schedule), their mothers allied to ask how exactly they had met again after Hogwarts,wanting every detail. Katie shot Marcus a dazzling smile, reassuring him she had everything under control. "Well, it was at a Falcons Game last spring. I got the cards as a birthday present. I've always enjoyed watching Marcus play, well...if he wasn't trying to kick me off my broom. I was kinda surprised myself that he even noticed me, but he _did_ wink at me. Making my friends go berserk." Katie stopped, giving Marcus a pointed look. He just held his hands up in mock surrender and laughed. "Had to get your attention somehow, I'm not sorry I did it." Katie laughed along with him. Squeezing his hand lovingly. "You already had my attention and I'm pretty sure you knew that." she pointed out. Marcus raised an eyebrow questioningly. When Katie made no move to continue, he decided it was best if he told the rest of their fake story. "So after the game I didn't head to the showers but to the apparation point and waited for Katie. I asked her if she was free in the evening and invited her to dinner. Against all reasoning she said yes. I made quite the effort to convince her I'm not the boy anymore that harased

her on the Quidditch pitch." "And you succeeded. Although it did help that I had a huge crush on you despite your continued efforts to throw me of my broom." Katie threw in, blushing slightly.

"You did?" Marcus asked bewildered. Their parents laughed. "Oh my! Isn't that romantic!" Marcus mother cried out. "A shame you are three years apart, otherwise we would have had this dinner already." Katies mother contemplated. "Oh hush, love. Lets rather celebrate that they've found each other despite the differences." Katies dad smiled at his daughter. Katie looked at the older ones astonished. "You all know, don't you? Marcus! You couldn't wait?" she turned to him outraged. Marcus just opened his mouth totally taken aback. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh Katie darling, don't be cross with him. We know because he asked your father for your hand." her mother tried to rescue Marcus from Katies wrath. "And we know, because he asked me for the engagement ring. There are no surprises when holding the traditions." Marcus mother continued.

Marcus coughed awkwardly and stood up, holding onto Katies hand, so tugging her up with him.

"I have an announcement to make. Katie and I are engaged. There will be an announcement in the Daily prophet tomorrow." Katie looked up to him in surprise. Their parents all congratulated them and ushered them into the sitting room. "Happy now?" Marcus asked Katie in a mock whisper, slightly leaning down to her. She turned to him with another one of her dazzling smiles. "Yes, thank you." To Marcus surprise she kissed him full on the mouth.

The rest of the evening went by in a rush of pleasant conversation. Katies parents decided it was time to leave and bid everyone goodbye, Marcus took Katie home soon after.

Marcus apparated them home. After handing their coats to Effie and biding the elf a good night, they went upstairs silently.

Standing in the hall between their rooms, Katie found her voice back. "That went over really well. It was a nice evening." "Yeah. You did good. My mum loves you. You do know that she'll bother you with charity and other society things now?" Marcus smiled down at her.

"Your mum is a very nice person. I've absolutely no problem with that." Katie smiled back honestly.

Marcus tucked a strand of her hair back behind her ear and leaned down to kiss her chastely.

"Good night, Katie." "Good night"she wished him in return, before they both made their way to the respective bedrooms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Secrets **

**Chapter 5**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters..._

Katie lay in her bed, wide awake. Thinking that maybe, Marcus did like her too. They played nice for their parents, yes, and Katie too did exaggerate things to make their story believable, but there had to be some truth behind his words as well, right? Why else would he go this lengths to keep her save? Introducing her to his parents was something Katie wouldn't have expected from him. And he seemed so calm about it. As if he really was happy. Deciding to investigate in the morning, she turned until she was comfortable and tried to will herself to sleep.

Marcus too, had problems falling asleep. The evening went splendid. Katie kept kissing him back, she did initiate physical contact. He really was rather pleased with this turn of events. Maybe she did like him since back in Hogwarts, like she told their parents this evening. He had heard bits about that back then, yes, but he'd always stomped it off as gossip. After all, of the three Gryffindor Chasers, she was the one that insulted him the worst. Always trying to get to him with her fiery temper. In a weird way one might have considered their banter as flirting. Had she been just a little older... Marcus train of thought was interrupted with the intense burning sensation of his Dark Mark. "Damn it." he bit out, shuffling out of bed and getting dressed. He was out of his room in five minutes.

Standing in the hallway he glanced at the door to Katies bedroom, contemplating wether or not he should tell her about his departure. He knocked on her door softly, deciding he would tell her when she was awake, but wouldn't bother waking her for this.

Still awake Katie called out "Come in" and sat up in bed, tapping the lamp on the nightstand so the room was basked in dim light.

"Hi" Marcus smiled tightly as he opened the door and came in.

"Whats wrong?" Katie asked, standing up alarmed. "Nothing, I have to leave though. Don't know when I'll be back, so I thought I better tell you. Wouldn't do anyone anything good if you'd worry." Marcus stated calmly,gesturing to his forearm.

Katies face scrunched up in confusion. "Oh. Where are you going then?" "Business" he answered simply. "Oh." Katie wanted to shake herself for sounding so silly.

"Well, stay safe." she inched closer to Marcus and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him softly on the lips. Her hands firmly on his shoulders. Marcus kissed her back, before straightening his shoulders. "I hope I'll be back in the morning." he said, pushing a strand of her gold locks behind her ear. "Ok." Katie smiled lightly.

Marcus left silently.

Katie went back to bed, trying to get comfortable. But her mind was reeling. What was she supposed to do if something happened to him? Would someone put her back on that list?

Unable to stop caring for Marcus and sure he would never wake her when he came back, Katie decided to wait in his room for him. Wouldn't do any good if he would get hurt and bleed all over the place, better she'd be there to patch him up, rescue the hardwood floor and safe Effie some scrubbing.

Marcus meanwhile aparated to Malfoy Manor. There were already a few of his fellow Death Eaters present, more were arriving. He spotted Warrington and Pucey and walked over to them. He nodded in greeting but kept silent. Warrington just nodded back. "Hey mate, how's it going? Bell feeling better?" Pucey asked with false cheer. "I'm fine. She's fine too." was Marcus tight lipped answer. Sensing the other's discomfort he added: "Made it official, announcement will be in the prophet tomorrow. You should stop calling her Bell, won't be her last name for much longer now."

Adrian found his smile back at this. "That's great man, congratulations." Again, Marcus only nodded. Pucey opened his mouth again to add something when Warrington's cough interrupted him to signal the arriving of the Dark Lord.

"Welcome, my friends. We have gathered here to celebrate the capture of several Muggle lovers. As you can think, I want information. Whatever necessary to get them to sing, do it. But keep at least a few of them alive." Voldemort called out, his mouth twisted in a sickly smirk.

Marcus let out a heavy sight. Hopefully he knew none of these poor idealistic fools. The Death Eaters went after the Dark Lord towards the Malfoys parlor. Noticing the screaming already started, Marcus had his hopes high this was going to be over within the next hours.

With this thought in mind, he joined his fellows, torturing one of the dozen captured to get information out of him.

When he was unconscious and half dead, they decided he couldn't know anything.

Most of the others were likewise unsuccessful, a few of the captured were already dead.

The rest was herded into the cells in the basement and most of the Death Eaters were allowed to leave.

Relieved that it's finally over, Marcus apparated home. Not bothering to shed his robes he stormed right up to his room, shutting the door behind him in a not very careful manner.

This startles Katie awake, who fell asleep on Marcus bed. "Marcus?" she mumbles.

Flint himself turns around to her shocked. "What're you doing here?" he asks, taking in the sight of her, noticing how _right_ she looked in his bed, wearing nothing more than a skimpy nightshirt.

"I was waiting... Is that blood? Oh my god, Marcus! Are you hurt?" Katie jumped off the bed and towards him. Marcus hadn't even realized his robes were soaked in blood.

"No, I'm fine. That's not my blood." he answeres, shedding his robes and throwing them in the corner behind him.

"Oh. Good." Katie blinked, tucking her hands that had reached out to him back to her side.

Marcus laughed out humorlessly. "Good? That's the blood from Muggle sympathizers who were dumb enough to get catched. Hell, for all I know some of them could be your friends."

"It's still good to know that you're ok and unharmed." Katie bit out, standing her ground.

"It's good? You should be disgusted by me! I tortured your friends tonight, Katie!" he snarled at her.

"It's not like you had a choice! I can't be disgusted by you if you're just doing what you have to do!"

Katie snaps back at him. "I still did it! Am going to do it again, probably. You should hate me." Marcus bellows, almost desperately.

Katie comes even closer towards him. "I could never hate you." she says quietly, before brushing her lips over his. And just like that, all the anger left Marcus and he's responding to her passionately. Opening her lips with his tongue, he deepens the kiss, pressing Katie as close to him as possible.

"I wasn't... lying..when I told...our parents I've liked you back in School." Katie mumbled between kisses. Marcus growled in approval.

"I've liked you for a long time too." he answeres, pushing her towards the bed, his hands roaming up and down the sides of her body.

"Maybe I more than like you." Katie mumbles, fumbling to get his dress shirt off of him.

"Katie..." Marcus voice was low and husky. She wanted to say something else, but he shut her up by claiming her lips in another breathtaking kiss.

After shrugging off his dress shirt, he inched his hands to the hem of Katies nightshirt. Pushing it up her body slowly, leaving her in nothing but her panties. "God you look so beautiful." he mumbled. Kissing her again, his one hand caressing her breast whilst he hold her close with the other, lowering them down on his bed carefully.

"I've never seen anything so perfect like the sight of you in my bed." Katies hands were busy tugging down his pants. "Get out of these clothes. Now." She encouraged him. Marcus complied quickly. Katie wiggled out of her underwear and reached for Marcus again, pulling him flush on top of her. "Katie we should.." "Stop talking, Marcus! Kiss me!" Katie urged him on.

_Insert Sex-Scene here (I'm so sorry! I tried like a hundred times but either it sounds totally trashy or awkward...)_

Katie awakes the next morning to find herself locked in Marcus strong arms.

Turning around carefully, as not to wake him she looks at him, noticing how peaceful his face seemed when sleeping. She reaches up to gently push some of his tousled hair out of his face, when suddenly Marcus mouth broke in a huge grin. He cracked one eye open before grabbing a tighter hold on Katie and turning them around, so he was lying on top of her, bracing most of his weight on his underarms. "Good morning, beautiful." he smiles, leaning down to nuzzle her neck. Katie smiles back at him dazzlingly. "So, no regrets then?" she asks. Marcus pulls away from her neck to look at her. "Regrets? Why? We're engaged already." he raises his eyebrow cockily. Katie rolls her eyes at him. "Alright then." Marcus let out a sigh. "Do...do you regret this?" he asks, sounding uncertain and almost a little hurt. "I'm not sure." she answered in a small voice. "I need to get to work though." Marcus seemed mad, but let her get up anyway. Katie bolted out of the room as soon as possible and shut the door tightly behind her.

_God dammit Bell! This is an act! He's not in love with you! He likes you, yeah, big deal! You just showed him what a slag you are. _Katie ranted at herself whilst taking a shower. She got dressed and ready for work as fast as she could, all the while promising herself she wouldn't do something stupid like that again. Marcus couldn't possibly feel the same way she felt, so she would keep the interacting to a minimum as long as they weren't in company.

Marcus couldn't bring himself to get out of bed. What did he do wrong now? Everything was great till she asked about regrets. Did she want him to regret it? He thought they had established that they liked each other. Than why had she practically fled from him? Maybe he hadn't made himself clear enough, she's always been stubborn as a mule. Marcus jumped off the bed and through the door, trying to catch her before she apparated to work. Which he succeeded, seeing as he run straight into her, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"Sorry." he apologized sheepishly, but made no move to get off her. "Katie are you mad I don't regret this?" he asked seriously. Katie just blinked several times, trying to comprehend what was happening. "I..no! I don't want you to regret it." the words tumbled out of her mouth.

"Then why are you mad at me? Wasn't it good for you? I thought it was..." Marcus asked on and on. Katie blushed fiercely. "Marcus I think you know I quite enjoyed it. I just...it's awkward. We're supposed to be acting as if we're really engaged when there are people around, not fucking behind closed doors."  
"Oh that's rich! You were just acting last night then? Pretending I was someone else? Then how come you were screaming MY name? Huh? _Oh Marcus! Harder Marcus! Fuck Flint!_" He growled at her. Katie blushed an even deeper shade of red. "No." she whispered.

"Then what is the problem Katie? I thought you liked me too." Marcus gently stroked her cheek.

"I do! I just thought... It's not supposed to be like that." Katie was close to tears.

"Like what? You know I like you, and I know you know that you can't take the engagement ring off, why haven't you screamed at me because of that if you don't want to be with me?" Marcus ranted. "Because I want to be with you." Katie cried out. "It's supposed to be an act but I want it for real!"

Marcus was silent for a moment.

Then he stood up, taking Katie with him and pushed her back to his room. Tightly shutting the door behind them. "God dammit woman! How could you think this was anything less than real after tonight?" he growled, before he claimed her lips with his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Secrets **

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

Interlude the Warringtons

"Honey I'm home!" Cassius drawls with a smile tugging at his lips as he joins his wife in the parlor.

Alicia looked up from her book and smiled at her husband lovingly. "How was work?" she asks him after a short welcome kiss. "Hard, but nothing interesting to talk about. What have you two been doing today?" he askes, sitting down next to her and laying a hand on her still flat stomach.

"We've been to our healer appointment, had tea with your mother, did a little shopping and had a very relaxing bath which would've been way better if you would've participated." Alicia counted down, sending a wicked smile towards her husband.

"What did the healer say? Was mother nice to you?" Cassius was looking at her worriedly. "Everything is fine, we'll need to make the next appointment together, He'll be able to tell us the gender, I said you'd want to be there. And your mother is unbelievably nice to me since we told her I'm pregnant. Apparantly _now _I'm really a Warrington." Alicia made a face at the mention of her mother in law.

"Good. That's good. We'll make the appointment tomorrow before we go to Terence's wedding." Cassius assured her.

"Ok. I'm really excited. The wedding is going to be beautiful and it's the first time Katie and Flint will be in public together." Alicia gushed.

"Did you read the prophet? Huge article about the famous Quidditch star and his elopement." Alicia laughed at the way her husband looked while talking about the newspaper article. "No need to be jealous, love. After all, you got your gryffindor girl after what? 3-4 months of chasing me? Marcus and Katie have been sneaking glances at each other for over 4 years now! You're clearly the winner in this."

Marcus made sure to prove his point and engaged Katie in another round of passionate lovemaking.

After finally coming to her senses, Katie hurriedly left for work, leaving Marcus behind with a couple of kisses and promises to change their sleeping arrangements later, because Marcus woulnd't let her go before she agreed to move her things to his bedroom.

The blonde witch apparated to the hospital, Marcus got ready for Quidditch training, trying very hard to school his features in his usual grimm expressure but failing utterly. The happy, self satisfied smile always tugging at his lips.

Katie was in high spirits when she arrived at St Mungos. However her smile faltered after receiving several hateful glances and noticing the hushed whispers. All day the usually friendly staff was avoiding her like the plaque. When she finally had enough of it she went up to the nurses station and flat out asked the nurse what every ones problem was. She was shocked however, when the nurse shot her a dirty look and threw a Daily Prophet at her.

"We just found out who you really are. Don't expect to be treated well, now that we know who's side you're on. We won't trust you with muggleborn Patients anymore either." she snapped at her, before turning around and storming down the hallway to one of the Patientrooms.

Katies mouth hang open in shock. After collecting herself a little she took in the Prophet in her hands, immediately finding what the nurse had been referring to.

A picture of Marcus and her after Quidditch training, a short text beneath it, pointing out the Engagement announcement on one of the following pages.

The headline to the article was "Falcons Star chaser of the market" The whole article was speculating about wether or not the two of them had been together since Hogwarts, how unusual it was that the couple was from the most rivaling houses and both parties had played Quidditch in school days.

Katie found nothing that could've evoked this hatred towards her person, so it must be about the rumours about Marcus being a You-know-who Sympathizer. Of course she had heard of them, some even went as bold as to suspect him to wear the dark mark. But Marcus was very discreet, so no one really knew that these rumors were in fact true.

After noticing how much her hands were shaking, Katie realized she couldn't stay here. She couldn't keep working here while everyone hated her, suspecting her to mistreat muggleborns. Fighting back the tears that threatened to fall she walked calmly up to her supervisor to quit.

Katie wasn't normally one who gave up easily, but she wasn't going to keep fighting a lost battle, she had enough things to worry about.

Marcus was flying his last round over the pitch, when one of his collegues pointed down at what he was surprised to see was Katie. The chaser couldn't hold back the smile that broke out across his face. He immediately slowed down and brought his broom to the ground near her.

"Hi Babe. Missed me?" he asked loud enough that a few of the staff chuckled.

His cocky smirk slipped as he got near her and took in how upset she looked.

Crossing the last steps between them he gathered her in his arms and swept her of her feet with a slow and determined kiss.

Afterwards he cradled Katies face in his hands, looking in her eyes and quietly asking what happened. Katies lip trembled when she looked up to him.

"I quit my job. I couldn't stay there. Everyone was horrible to me. Some are jealous, most think the rumours about you are true and that I'm no better and wouldn't let me treat muggleborns out of fear I might do something to them. And... Merlin, Marcus... I need you." The dam broke and Katie was full out crying now, clutching to Marcus tightly.

"Oh gods... I'm sorry luv, I wish I'd have forbidden you to go. I would've never guessed it was going to be like this. There are merely rumours about me, they know nothing, they just suspect... Everyone is too scared to say something like this to me, I thought you wouldn't have problems either. Forgive me Katie. I dragged you into this." Marcus was stroking her cheek lovingly.

"Don't say that. You've been trying to protect me. You've risked your own safety for mine. I just... I wasn't expecting it, thats all. I'll just have to learn to live with it, stick to the right people. Hopefully I'll make a few friends with Ali's and Cassi's help."

Katie sniffed.

"Of course you'll make friends. You're charming, beautiful, way too nice for anyone not to like you. Everything is going to work out just fine. I promise. You're mine now, I protect what's mine." Marcus was speaking very earnestly and looked flabbergasted when Katie started laughing despite the tears streaming down her cheeks. Leading to hiccuping. "What's so funny woman?"

"You're a huge softy underneath. I always knew."

Marcus pulled her even closer to him, growling playfully. "Let me take you home and I'll show you how soft I am."

Katie smiled up to him, kissing him chastely. "Right now? We could shower together."

Marcus let out a groan. "You're driving me crazy luv. Let me get rid of the gear and I'll take you up on that offer in a few minutes." "Hurry up." Katie whispered, kissing him again before she shoved him in the direction of the locker rooms.

Marcus left hurriedly, looking back a few times. Katie smiled at him, wiping her tears of her face to make herself presentable. A few of Marcus teammates came up to her, introducing themselves and congratulating her to her engagement. Katie was smiling and being her usual nice and charming self. The Falcons players were nice enough, even though Katie was wondering wether or not they were all Death Eaters or sympathizers, or if they knew about Marcus. Surely he couldn't hide the Mark on his arm in the locker rooms? She would ask him later.

"Hands to yourselfs mates, this one is mine." came Marcus low, rumbling voice from right behind her, slipping an arm around her waist. Katie craned her neck, smirking up to him. "Your friends were just congratulating me for snatching you from bachelorhood."

"Yeah mate! Where did you hide her all this time? Afraid she'd realize she could do better than you?" Owen, one of the Falcons beaters joked. "Fuck off man." Marcus scowled.

Katie just laughed. "He didn't hide me. He respected that I wasn't ready to date him publicly. I was a Gryffindor, most of my friends were in Gryffindor. And I wasn't ready to lose them. Took me a while to realize that they would respect my choices if they were really my friends." Katie snorted at the last part. Marcus arm tightened around her.

"Did they?" Owen asked. Katie smirked. "Nope. Although I do expect to get at least a few howlers after todays prophet."

"Don't seem too upset about it." The Keeper raised an eyebrow.

"I made my decision. Wasn't too hard, choosing between a couple of people who claimed to be my friends but are too busy with themselves most of the time and the love of my live, well yes, I chose what makes me happy." Katie answered flippantly.

Marcus wore a self satisfied smirk. "Well, if you'll excuse us, I was promised something." With that he turned around, dragging Katie with him to the apparation point followed by the whistles of his teammates.

As soon as they were out of earshot he whispered "I'm the love of your life?" Katie looked up to him. "I've had a crush on you for the last 4 years. Thus, I've never been in a serious relationship before and as Alicia put it so nicely, I couldn't take the Engagement ring off even if I wanted to until we're married and I'm carrying your child. You're the only love I'm going to get." she explained herself.

Marcus came to an abrupt halt, the hurt apparent in his eyes. Katie, realizing how that must've sounded to him, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"You're also the only love I want. And I do love you." she added. Marcus smiled genuinely at this. "I love you too Katie." Katie launched herself at him, pressing her lips to his almost desperately. Marcus pressed her as close to him as possible, apparating them home.

Wasting no time Katie pulled Marcus up the stairs and to his, no, their bedroom.

Shutting the door tightly behind them, Katie made short work of her clothes, before attacking Marcus shirt. "God Katie. I love you. I always knew you were the one for me." he groaned when Katie got down on her knees before him, hastily opening his belt.

"Should've done something about it sooner." Katie breathed out before pushing his pants down to his ankles. "I couldn't. You were too young. You...oh!" Katie had freed him of his boxers and set to work with her mouth. After a while Marcus coaxed her to come back up

"I wont be able to last much longer if you keep that up and I've got plans for you." he whispered seductively. Katie smiled. "Shower?" she asked. Marcus nodded, picking her up and walking over to the bathroom.


End file.
